Paradise
by PunknOrtonlover
Summary: This is my newest "baby" its a love triangle involving my character Haley, Randy Orton, and Wade Barrett..please read and review also with the pairing CM Punk and Taylor (owned by my friend xxFallingSkiesxx) there is some slight sexual content so if you don't like that don't read it
1. Chapter 1

"Alright, we're almost there…just a few more steps and you can open your eyes" she heard Wade say as he held his hand over her eyes and led her in a unknown direction.

Suddenly Wade removed his hand and she was able to see where he had led her, her mouth dropped open in awe as she looked around at the beautiful scenery and enjoyed the warm sun on her skin. The view was absolutely breathtaking. They were standing on a large balcony overlooking the beautiful waters of Hawaii. She turned to look at the man behind her and smiled softly wrapping her arms around his neck and going up on her tip toes she gave him a kiss, Wade's strong arms wrapped around her small waist and pulled her closer.

They stayed that way for a little while, just listening to the waves crash in and out on the beach below them. Finally Haley pulled back looking up into Wade's grey-green eyes "this place is amazing…" she told him.

"Taylor might have mentioned this is one of your favorite spots…I just want you to have a few days to relax and not have to worry so much love" he said, dropping a kiss on her cheek.

"Well thank you. You've been amazing these past couple weeks, I see why Taylor considers you one of her closest friends." Haley said. She turned and walked over to the edge of the balcony and looked out at the beautiful crystal blue water.

"How about goin for a swim?" Wade suggested from where he now stood by the sliding glass door that led back into the beautiful villa.

The petite brunette turned and headed back into the house, grabbing her bag on the way to the bathroom, "Give me ten minutes and I'll be ready" she said with a wink.

The England brawler smirked mischievously as he watched her disappear into the bathroom. He undressed down to his boxers and went to get a couple towels for them.

A few minutes passed and the door opened and Haley walked out in a black and green bikini, Wade turned at the sound of the door opening and then her entering the lavish living room. They stared at each other for a minute before finally Wade forced his eyes away, this girl was captivating and he bet she had no idea she was. He cleared his throat and offered her one of the towels he was holding, she took it then nearly ran out the door. He chuckled lightly and followed her out.

The water was warm and felt amazing, Haley actually felt like she was finally starting to piece her life back together, she was on a beautiful vacation with a man that had proven her wrong. She liked Wade but she never really got to know him until recently and he had been amazing…anything she needed he did for her.

He pulled her close to him "I'm so glad you agreed to come.." he told her, caressing her wet cheek with his bare knuckles. _This was a side to Wade that no one saw_, and Haley certainly didn't know he had such a sweet side to him.

"Well Phil and Taylor practically shoved me out the door when they found out where you wanted to take me. I know they mean well but sometimes they are so damn overprotective, especially Phil." she laughed nervously as they locked eyes once again and she felt a shudder run through her body at the intensity his eyes held.

"He's family….and that's what he's there for, to protect you." he answered. She nodded, agreeing.

Taylor and Punk were lounging around in his bus, currently laying on his bed. As the Walking Dead played on, Taylor couldn't help but yawn."Am I boring you that much there T?"

"Nope, just this show." Punk's mouth was agape at her answer, and in an instant, he was on top of her tickling her extremely ticklish sides. This was a side of Phil Brooks not many got to see often; the charismatic, charming, and goof ball side. The loving side that was also reserved strictly for Taylor Calaway. After he kept telling her to take it back, she relented and he kissed her passionately. Soon she tried to shed clothes, but a knock ruined the moment. "Go away," Punk muttered, trying to kiss the brunette's neck. She laughed then pushed him off, heading to the bus door. "You're lucky I love you Calaway!"

"Love you too Phil!"

Opening the door, the tall second generation Diva came face to face with the one and only.."Randy, what are you doing here?" The Viper gave her a look, and she stuttered, "I didn't mean it that way, but I thought you have physical therapy today?" "I did, but I left early. Taylor where's Haley?" The girl was puzzled and Randy added, "I need to talk to her; something we should've discussed a long time ago." The girl gave a knowing look; it was about time he pulled his head out of his ass. "Okay, I'll tell you where she is. But don't make me regret it Randal."


	2. Chapter 2

Wade and Haley made their way up the sandy beach back to the house, he ran up behind her and scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the house where they saw a tall figure sitting on the front steps.

Haley's heart soared a little when she recognized the figure, he stood up as Wade and Haley approached them. "Eh Randy, what brings you here?" Wade asked, trying his best to hide the anger rising in his chest. _How had he found them? _

"I just need a few minutes to talk to Haley…" he replied simply.

Wade set Haley on her feet and she wrapped the fluffy towel tighter around her damp body as she met the blue eyes of the man she had been in love with for as long as she could remember. Wade remained by her side, he didn't want to leave her alone unless she was okay with talking to him.

Haley looked up at Wade and gave him a nod, the England native reluctantly left her side and retreated back into the house. Randy took a step toward her, ran a hand through his buzzed hair and stuffed his hand in his pocket as they stared at one another.

"I love you Haley" he blurted out.

Haley rolled her eyes, _how could he honestly think after these past few months those words would send her back into his arms_ "What? No, you don't. You can't." she answered.

"What's that suppose to mean? I love you Haley and I always have. I just had to tell you." he added, _he knew this was probably too late but he had to at least get it off his chest so she knew the truth. _

"I told you how I felt before and you turned me away Randy! Now you tell me-"

"I was scared damn it!" Randy interrupted, moving closer to her so there was only a small amount of space between their bodies. _She could feel his body heat radiating off him and it took all her strength not to reach out and just touch him… _"I was scared of ruining our friendship…you meant so much to me and still do Haley!"

"And you don't think I was too? I was scared as hell to tell you finally, but I did! And there's not a day I regret it." she stated, her green eyes started to fill with tears. "You don't love me, you just hate that I've started to move on and am no longer at your beck and call like before."

Randy seemed almost hurt by that remark "Is that really what you think? Look, I'm sorry okay…" he reached out and touched her cheek, she bit her lip as she looked at him. "I know I haven't always been fair to you and I hurt you before. I wanted to tell you before it was really too late. Before you make a mistake. You may not believe me, but if I didn't really love you then why would I hold on this long if I didn't really love you?" with that said, he kissed her forehead and walked to his car and drove away.

Haley stood there for a minute staring out at the road, partially in shock and partially surprised that he had come all the way out here just to admit his feelings for her. She wiped the stray tear that had managed to slip out and headed back into the house, now more confused than ever.

When Haley entered the house it was warm and cozy, and she noticed rose petals and candles lit everywhere. In the kitchen she heard him moving around, _damn…the man can cook too _she thought to herself as she entered the large spacious beautiful kitchen.

"I'm just starting on dinner, it should be ready in about half an hour" he told her over his shoulder. She noticed he had changed into a pair of jeans but no shirt.

Haley walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist pressing herself against his back, he chuckled lightly and turned in her arms staring down at the petite brunette. "You okay love?" he asked, noticing the slightly sad look in her eyes.

"I'm great" she answered, he tilted her chin up and grazed his lips lightly over hers.

He was surprised when she pulled him back and kissed him passionately this time, a growl slipped past his lips at her slight forcefulness but he pulled her tighter against his body, lifting her up with one arm and set her down on the countertop next to the sink. Their tongues fought a serious war with each other, both wanting to claim dominance; but suddenly Wade pulled away.

His grey-green eyes clouded with desire and want for the petite brunette staring at him curiously. "Everything okay?" she asked, unsure about what had made him pull away.

"I just don't want this to happen based on what Randy said to you…" he said honestly, placing both hands palm face down on either side of her as they stood in the warm kitchen.

"Are you kidding….Wade look at this beautiful place. How could a woman not want you for bringing her to a place like this? This is heaven, and just what I've needed and I'm so glad I'm here with you." she told him, touching his scruffy cheek.

He smiled and pressed his forehead to hers "Then you won't mind if this waits til after dinner…that swim worked up my appetite"

She smirked and shook her head, pushing him back she hopped off the counter and went to wash up for dinner, she figured she should look at least halfway presentable.

After a quick shower to wash of the sand and sunscreen she got dressed and fixed her hair and added some make up, Haley emerged from the bathroom and walked into the kitchen just as he was adding the finishing touches to everything.


	3. Chapter 3

The dinner was great, but it was the amazing view they were enjoying from the couch as they cuddled together, the crackling of the warm fire kept the villa warm but it was Wade's body heat that she was enjoying the most.

"You look exhausted…wanna turn in for the night?" he asked, noticing Haley was having a hard time keeping her eyes open.

"Not yet, just a little bit longer…this view is amazing" she told him.

"Your not even looking at the view love" he again chuckled lightly.

"I was meaning you, ya goof" Haley giggled, which in turn made Wade start to tickle her.

The squirming and the tickling eventually led to Wade losing his balance and almost falling on Haley but he caught himself, but then they found themselves once again in one of those moments…he tried to sit up so he wasn't crushing her with his weight but she pulled him back and pressed her lips to his.

As things got heated Wade grabbed her and rolled them so he was on his back and she was straddling him, as she pulled away slightly all she could see was Randy…it wasn't Wade she was thinking about while she was kissing him, it was Randy. He reached out and stroked her cheek tenderly as she looked at him, she wanted to be with him more than anything right now; but she just couldn't get Randy out of her head. She got up suddenly and ran to the bedroom shutting and locking the door behind her, before going to her bag to get her phone, she needed a voice of reason…she needed to talk to her best friend.

It rang a couple times before finally she picked up "hello…" she giggled on the other line.

Haley inwardly groaned as she heard her brother saying something in the background, _maybe she shouldn't have called _"Haley…what's wrong?" came a suddenly very concerned Taylor.

"N-nothing, why would something be wrong?" Haley asked as tears filled her eyes, she prayed her voice remained steady.

"Well your calling your best friend when your in Paradise with an amazing man" Taylor answered simply. "Now again I ask, what's wrong?"

"I-I think I'm still in love with Randy" Haley admitted. "He showed up here and finally admitted he loved me.."

"Yea, you can blame me for that one Hales, he showed up at the bus and asked to talk to you. He said it was important. I'm sorry Haley, but there was just something in his voice, something almost desperate." Taylor said, hoping her friend wouldn't be too upset with her.

"I'm leaving. I've gotta see him Taylor." Haley answered, packing up the few things that she had sprawled over the beautiful bed she had been sitting on.

"Haley…be sure its what you really want okay? Wade has been in love with you for months and the thought of him getting his heart broken, he doesn't deserve it…just make sure Randy is the one you truly want. That's all I'm saying." Taylor warned.

Haley opened the bedroom door and pulled her rolling suitcase behind her, as she entered the living room she stopped and noticed that he was no longer on the couch, instead she saw him standing on the balcony. She let go of her suitcase and went to go talk to him.

Wade heard her walk up behind him and he turned to greet her, a sad smile formed on his face as they looked at one another. She was about to speak when he interrupted her. "Its okay Hales, I understand. Its hard getting over your first love…

I called you a cab, it should be here in a few minutes."

"Wade…I'm sorry." was all she could manage to say. Haley pulled him in for a hug. He held her close and tightly and she felt herself falling for him a little bit at that moment at how tightly he was holding her.

They only separated when they heard the cab pull up and honk its horn. Haley pulled back and wiped her wet eyes. He wiped her tears with his hand and kissed her forehead. "Your always welcome to come back if something happens, just know that alright."

She nodded, gave him a kiss on the cheek and thanked him before walking back inside to get her bag and leave. Wade watched sadly as the cab pulled out of the driveway and drove out of sight. He sighed and went back inside to go to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

They arrived back at the beautiful villa shortly before midnight and Haley entered the beautiful bedroom she had left just hours later and leaned the suitcase against the wall then sat on the bed. Wade leaned in the doorframe his arms crossed over his broad muscular chest watching as she twisted her fingers nervously and sigh.

"I'm here if you want to talk about it love" he told her, she managed a half smile as they made eye contact. She felt a shiver run up her spine at the intensity his gaze held.

"Thank you for bringing me back here. I don't think I could have handled staying at the hotel tonight knowing what happened.." Haley replied, _she tried to force the image out of her head of Eve on top of Randy_. She reached up and wiped her tears, and sniffled softly.

Wade approached her not able to just stand by any longer and scooped her up into his arms holding her close. She let him hold her and soon found her tears subsiding as she relaxed in his arms.

"I wanted to stop you from leaving but didn't feel I had the right to.." he spoke up after a few minutes of silence.

"I would have left anyway. First loves are always hard to get over; but Randy and I, we've fought so hard to be together and been through so much I guess I thought nothing could tear us apart." she explained, pulling back and sitting back down on the bed. Wade leaned against the small desk across from her. "I was so broken when he left me that I thought I would never meet anyone who made me feel the way he did; but then Taylor introduced me to you.." Wade's grey-green eyes met hers.

"I can't count how many times I wanted to go up to you and just kiss you and tell you how much I adore you; and how beautiful you are; and that I would give you the world if you let me…" he smirked as he remembered the conversation he had with her best friend Taylor.

"I don't know what I did to deserve someone as great as you but I'm thankful you're here" she told him, they again held each other's gaze and Haley stood up and closed the distance between them.

He reached out and tucked a strand of loose hair back behind her ear as he gazed into her beautiful hazel eyes; something in him shifted and felt the overwhelming urge to just kiss her. She reached out and drew his lips to hers suddenly and he quickly kissed her back; she intensified the kiss by demanding access to his mouth and he gave it to her.

Haley fisted his t-shirt as she backed them up til her legs hit the bed and he gently eased her down careful not to crush her with his weight, he rolled them so that he was on the bottom and she was straddling his waist. He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes; he wanted assurance that what was about to happen was what she truly wanted.

"Haley.." he began, she tugged lightly at his light blue t-shirt. "are you sure…"

The petite brunette nodded "please Wade…" she implored ever so softly. That was all the answer he needed and pulled the t-shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor as his lips once again claimed hers.

One thing she liked about him was how warm he always was, she gently grazed his nails up and down his back as his lips moved from her jaw to her neck and ear where he whispered "I love you Haley Michaels". Those words formed goosebumps on her skin as his hands found the hem of her tank top and massaged the soft skin under it before pulling it up and over her head.

He leaned back and looked at the brunette laying before him looking like an angel with her wavy hair all fanned out, her face flush, and her lips a deeper shade of pink than they normally were. He unbuttoned his jeans and shoved them down his muscular legs, leaving him in only his black boxer briefs; Haley couldn't stop the groan from slipping from her lips as she looked over the British superstar before her.

He again joined her on the bed and claimed her lips as he worked the button on her jeans and pulled them down her legs swiftly. She then took initiative and rolled them so that he was on the bottom and she was straddling him once again; maintaining their intense eye contact she carefully lowered herself down onto him after he had removed his boxer briefs and hissed at the sudden invasion. Wade gripped her hips once she was settled and she began a slow back and forth motion.

Half an hour later the two were cuddled together under the soft comforter as Haley rest her head on Wade's chest; both had nodded off a few times but still basking in the glow of what had just happened.

"Any second thoughts _my love_.." Wade asked sleepily, he gently ran his fingers through her auburn locks.

She looked up at him and smiled "not one. I've actually thought about us being together for awhile now." and told him.

"Oh really?" he asked, a bit surprised. He never thought Haley looked at him in that way; that is until tonight.

"Yea, I'm just sorry it took me this long to realize what a great guy you are. Your sweet, and sexy, and…know how to work it" she blushed slightly at the last part and he grinned and gave her lips another kiss.

"You are just too damn hard to resist _Haley girl_," Wade then covered her body with his and Haley groaned as she felt his hardness throbbing against her leg.

"And your going to wear me out Mr. Barrett" Haley grinned as he pulled the large comforter over their body.

Haley was woken up hours later by the sound of her cell phone ringing, she reached out and picked it up from the nightstand and checked caller id before answering the call; Wade pulled her closer against him and she smiled.

"This better be good Helmsley…" Haley muttered into the phone sleepily.

"Oh I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" she asked with a hint of curiosity.

"Ten seconds or I'm hanging up the phone" Haley said, pulling herself into a sitting position. Wade groaned and rolled over.

"I'm just calling to let you know I ran into Randy a little while ago…and he's a mess Hales. Don't get me wrong I told him exactly what I thought about what he did and he sat there and listened the whole time but I gotta say I've never seen him so broken up and remorseful about anything before." Taylor explained. Haley sighed and cast a glance over at Wade's sleeping form.

"T, he's the one that screwed Eve. We've been through so much together the past 5 years but this- I don't think I can get over it. Maybe we've had our time together and its time for me to move on?" Haley suggested.

"Well, whatever you decide to do I'll back you 100%. When are you gonna be back to the hotel; you and I have some catching up to do, two days without my best friend is way too long for me." Taylor said.

Haley laughed lightly "We'll be leaving in the morning probably. I think we're driving straight to the next city though. Meet up for breakfast once we get settled?" Haley suggested.

"Absolutely!" Taylor replied ecstatically. "Okay, get some sleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow." then she hung up the phone.

Haley put her phone back on the nightstand and cuddled up behind Wade who in turn rolled back over and pulled her into his arms. She sighed as she rest her head against his chest the sound of his heartbeat lulling her back to sleep.


End file.
